Iblis (The Great Return)
Iblis is the sixth thing created by God, his life is assured by the existence of Nature . Biography Iblis is created by God shortly after Nature's birth . His existence allowed God to create the Primordial Beasts . Iblis becomes very friend with Time and is even invited in Zeitbereich, that's what saved him during the attack of Erebus . He lives in Zeitbereich and didn't quit this world except to see his father . Personnality Iblis is a clever and cunning man who loves his father, his brothers and his uncles, he is quick to anger . He is also extremely protective of his older brothers and verbally attacked Dean and Sam when they speaked of kill Leviathan . He likes Nature and considers Eve as his sister . Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Iblis can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangel-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Iblis is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles and Nature . ** Super Speed : Iblis can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Iblis don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Iblis is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Iblis is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Iblis can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Fire Manipulation : He can manipulate, shape and generate at will the fire . *** Fire Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced by his concept . * ''Hand-to-Hand Mastery'' : Iblis is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * ''Primordial Beings'' : Iblis can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * ''Nature'' : Nature can heavily hurt him and can kill him if Iblis is weakened . * ''Primordial Beasts-Level Entities'' : The Other Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt him . * ''Archangels-Level Entities'' : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * ''Primordial 'Beings' Primordial Weapons'' : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can heavily hurt Iblis . * Archangel Blades : They can moderatly hurt Iblis . Other * ''Seals made by Primordial Beings' ': Iblis can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Djinns Category:Primordial Beasts Category:The Great Return Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species